


Never Whole

by stargazerlilith



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst, Emperor Ling Yao, FMA Secret Santa 2017, Gen, Gift Fic, Grief/Mourning, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 08:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13163022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargazerlilith/pseuds/stargazerlilith
Summary: He had set out to do the impossible, but the cost may have been too high in the end. He was left with a bitterness that rooted deep into his soul.





	Never Whole

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I wrote this fic for my FMA secret santa [ Rismet.](http://rismet.tumblr.com/) I noticed you wanted more about Ling after Greed, so I hope you like this. I hope you had a Merry Christmas and will have a Great New Year!! 

Ling stared impassively at the man bowed before him. It has been the same thing for the last two days: the head of every clan pledging their loyalty to him while plotting behind his back. It didn’t bother him that these were his brothers and sisters; this was just the way things were. Sighing heavily, he recited the words that came easily, accepting their loyalty and pledging his protection as newly crowned Emperor of Xing.

After everything that occurred in Amestris, he had returned to his homeland with the object of his quest. He had shown the Emperor the Philosopher’s Stone, but refused to relinquish it to the old man's greedy hands until he was pronounced Crowned Prince and next successor. Unfortunately for the Emperor, he had the untimely luck of a heart attack before gaining his prize.

The following weeks had been a blur as he prepared to take his rightful role as Emperor. There was no time to think of things that deserved to be buried. He had done right by Fu, honouring him for his service as tradition dictated. Shortly after, Lan Fan had stepped into her grandfather's role, becoming his shadow that was ever present.

He had stepped into the role of Emperor with ease. He was meant for this. It was everything he had ever wanted, but…

At moments, he would catch himself waiting for a reply that would never come. Those were the moments when he wanted to laugh ruefully at his stupidity. However, he could only ever display such a weakness in private.

_In private_ , he could stare at his reflection in the looking glass, wishing for a flicker of a haughty sneer only to be met with his own displeased frown.

_In private_ , his vision would blur as he waited for the barb: ‘kid, what the fuck are you waiting for? Take what you want, dumbass!’

_In private_ , no one questioned the blood dripping from his hands and the cracks in the glass.

_In private_ , he could mourn the loss of the one who knew him better than himself.

_In private_ , no one would dare speak of his own folly.

He had set out to do the impossible, but the cost may have been too high in the end.

_In private_ , he could remember the memories not of his own and the hard lessons learned.

_In private_ , he could remember _him_ and his stupid self sacrifice that saved them all.

However, he was _not_ in private and he could practically hear the scoffing in his head.

_Really, you annoying piss ant, thinking about me? Thought I taught you better than that. It's time to be Greedy, dumbass. Take what you want!_

Plastering a smile on his face, he stood abruptly and clapped his hands. Spreading his arms in a mock welcome, he paused dramatically before taking a deep breath.

“My fellow clans, I welcome you. Today marks a new era as our clans come together to unify our great country in our goals of prosperity. I gift onto you for your unwavering loyalty a feast of delights,” Ling smiled, his voice deepening, taking on a sharper edge. “May those who betray us, suffer a thousands deaths for daring to stand against Xing and her might!”

He paused dramatically, letting his unveiled threat hang in the air. He eyed each clan member and smiled brightly before grabbing the proffered drink from his trusted bodyguard in disguise. He wasn't stupid enough to accept anything in the presence of vipers. He lifted it in a mock toast, “To Xing, may the era of Yao bring prosperity and peace upon us.”

Taking a delicate sip, he signaled for the servants waiting nearby to bring in trays laden with rich foods, displaying the wealth and reach of his clan. He settled against his throne, watching idly as entertainers graced the clans, entertaining them in mock displays of wonder and amusement. The sounds of laughter and glee surrounded him as each clan enjoyed his hospitality.

Opening his arms widely, he welcomed his harem as they flocked to him and draped themselves around him. Kissing a nearby beauty, he nearly snorted as the faint whisper of a dark voice danced across his mind: _That's it, kid. Take what you want, do what you want, protect what’s yours..._

Shaking his head, a small smiled danced across the lips of the newly crowned Emperor of Xing. Those who witnessed this rarity of a true smile, stared in awe mixed with genuine fear. The smile did not speak of true happiness, but of a deep bitterness that would root deep into the soul. It was a smile of man who made a promise to an old friend that was lost too soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr.](stargazerlilith.tumblr.com)


End file.
